EP 0947421 A1 shows an aileron actuator system comprising an aileron actuator jack which is pivotally mounted at one end to a bracket on the wing and at its other end to a bracket on the aileron.
The bracket on the wing is located in a trailing edge cove extending in a span-wise direction along a trailing edge of the wing. This cove must also accommodate various other elements such as electric and hydraulic systems. A problem with the conventional bracket of EP 0947421 A1 is that it takes up a large amount of space in the trailing edge cove, making it difficult to accommodate such other elements. Space is available above the aileron actuator jack, but this area can be difficult to access for inspection and maintenance purposes.